Explorador Empedernido
by Kokoriniwi
Summary: El atardecer es delator del mal tiempo que se les acerca a las guardianas estelares si se llega a concreta el plan de Noxus. Es por este motivo que Ahri decide dejar a Ezreal como guardián de la morada. El sigilo nunca había sido tanto problema; hasta ahora. / Pésimo sumary, 18 TalEz.


La transformación era ridícula, el traje era apretado, y su compostura junto a su dignidad se veían atentadas desde que las estrellas decidieron convertirlo en una magic girl, qué de chica no tenía nada.

El ocaso en la colina siempre le avisaba que debía cumplir con sus tareas, y, si se ponía a pensar, lo único bueno de estar en ese escuadrón, era la cantidad de chicas guapas con las que podía compartir a diario.  
Luxanna era una de ellas, la primera elegida, y el amor de su vida, según él.

Últimamente la veía más seguido, ya que, en busca de la afinidad entre el equipo de guardianas esteleras, era su deber mantenerse en constante actividad. Excursiones (sus favoritas, por lo demás) a las runas escondidas, paseos por la playa, barbacoas, campamentos, y todo ese tipo de cosas que ellas decidían escoger.

Esa mañana algo andaba mal. Soraka no era un ser de Runaterra, había sido encantada, y gracias al poder estelar, era capaz de reconocer cosas que los demás mortales no podían. Los azulejos de la cabaña vibraban suavemente, y las oscilaciones de las pequeñas campanas en la ventana anunciaban un suave temblor.

—Runaterra está molesta...— murmuró la peliverde con los ojos fijos en la ventana.  
—¿Molesta? Pero si dedicamos toda nuestra vida a cuidarla— rodó Ahri los ojos, mordisqueando un suave trozo de esponjoso pastel lunar.  
—Alguien quiere usupar nuestros familiares— las orejas de Soraka se levantaron al sentenciar, llamando la atención de Sarah y Syndra.

La situación se conversó de forma engorrosa, dando a entender al final de cuentas, que era estrictamente necesario investigar el caso, que alguien debía hacerse cargo de los familiares dentro de la casa, y que, por supuesto, sería Ezreal.

—Disculpen, pero me atrevería a decir que, debido a mis habilidades como empedernido explorador, estoy en las facultades de dejar la casa e investigar por mi cuenta— explicó de forma tranquila, sentado frente a una mesa americana con un vaso con agua en la zurda.  
—Es por esa razón que te quedarás, no arriesgaré al equipo a que se pierdan por tu imprudencia  
—Ahri, yo conozco los camin-...  
—Soy la líder, y tú me harás caso y te quedarás con Yuuto aquí.  
El rostro le ardió de frustración, pero el silencio fue rey de sus labios; no conseguiría nada con alguien tan terca. Evocó una sonrisa, y miró a Yuuto de reojo, su familiar era igual de ocurrente que él. O eso pensaba.

Pasados los minutos, las cuatro mujeres presentes salieron de escena, y la soledad desembocó en la habitación compartida de Ezreal y Sarah. Yuuto estaba fuera, sentado arreglando su pelaje. Cuidaba con la mirada los del rubio, quien, de forma escurridiza, había intentado escaparse de sus tareas como guardián (¿O guardiana?)

Sus párpados pesaban, y el sueño se adueñaba lentamente de su débil cuerpo, encargándose de hacerle la vista borrosa al ver por la ventana. Su respiración era pausada, lenta, y comenzó a recordar.

Eran memorias de sus días antes de ser escogido, sus travesías por los montes puntiagudos, los valles de Ionia, la cárceles de Noxus... Noxianos. Apretó los labios. Esos momentos en ese sitio eran sombríos y escabrosos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar aire y remover sus cabellos con recelo, al tiempo en que escuchaba pasos por los alrededores.

¿Tan pronto estaban de regreso? Eso no era posible.

Yuuto elevó el vuelo y se sentó en el hombro de un levantado Ezreal, en dirección a la puerta principal. Se quedó parado observando. El canto de las aves, el frío dentro de la guarida, la tensión en el aire; no eran buenas señales.

—Yuuto, es hora— en un parpadeo, el ritual de equilibrio cósmico se inicio, y el guardián estelar se hizo presente. Abrió la puerta, y su sorpresa fue máxima.  
Un encapuchado lo tacleó, cubriéndole los labios con un paño morado, obligándolo a apoyar su rostro en el suelo.

—Quieto— Sonrió el misterioso sujeto, acariciando con su índice el mentón del rubio.

Su voz, la forma en que lo tenía inmóvil con los brazos tras la espalda, esa risa gutural, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

—¡Suéltame!— Refunfuñó intentando dar con su rostro, mordiendo con fuerza la mano sobre su boca. El agarre fue liberado, y el individuo quedó sentado sobre su abdomen.  
—Mucho tiempo sin verte— Talon. Cabello largo, ojos filosos,cuerpo trabajado, el mejor asesino de Noxus después del capitán, Darius. —Así que este es tu nuevo trabajo. ¿Un poco ridículo?— rió, provocando el escarmiento en el rostro de Ezreal.

—Yo no lo pedí— su voz sonaba arrepentida, ocultando la mirada en dirección a los sillones

.  
El silencio de Talon observando cada parte de su cuerpo lo ponía tenso, puesto que para comenzar, no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí, y la última vez que tuvo contacto con él, terminó teniendo sexo en su habitación. Que este pareciera no recordarlo le ponía aún más de malas, ya que sentía cómo su dignidad se acababa al guardar tales cosas en su cabeza. ¿¡Y cómo no hacerlo, si lo hicieron incluso con su consentimiento!? Negó otra vez con la cabeza, eso estaba mal. —Qué haces aquí  
—Vengo por tus pestes voladoras.— confesó sin más, adelantándose a la engorrosa explicación. —Swain decidió establecer una fuente de magia en Noxus para otorgar mejor rendimiento a los magos de la comunidad.

—Olvídalo

—No esperaba que aceptaras por las buenas— se inclinó sobre este, y ubicó sus piernas justo debajo de sus muslos, inmovilizándolo. —Sigues igual.  
Aquello último no lo comprendió, y es que el noxiano no era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, si es que poseía alguno.  
El rubor de Ezreal fue instantáneo. Sus manos fueron prisioneras, y el terror se apoderó de él. Talon acarició sus glúteos.

—Ah... Y la lengua del de sedosos cabellos se apoderó de la boca del menor. Ese sabor a tabaco, esos ojos que no daban tregua, y el peso sobre su entrepierna; él sabía hacerlo sentir en el espacio. Pero como buen Piltoveriano, aquello no podía decirlo, era de suma confidencialidad.

—Basta...— Lo empujó suave, pero sus inútiles intentos no daban resultados.

—Pareces ansioso. Contestó tocando con ligereza el bulto en su bonito traje estelar. Se escuchó un jadeo, seguido de una mirada acusadora, con unos dientes apretados que lo culpaban por su soltura. Ezreal sabía que ansiaba ese tacto, lo sabía tanto como su amor por lo desconocido.  
Guardó silencio y no renegó de las palabras de Talon, guardando lo mejor posible la compostura, desviando su mirada lo más lejos posible de ese animal hambriento de carne. Sus caricias eran agresivas, pero estaba acostumbrado al poco tacto del mayor.

—Te ves bien.— murmuró Talon con un casi invisible rubor, lo que convirtió automáticamente a Ezreal en un tomate. Un cumplido del hombre más frío que conocía, era aquello todo lo que necesitaba para dejarlo helado, sin voz ni voto para actuar frente a sus más impuros deseos.  
Talon no se molestó en deshacerse de su ropa, puesto que solo bajó sus prendas de modo en que sus genitales quedaran descubiertos. Envolvió con su diestra el falo del rubio acariciándolo lento, arrancando de raíz uno por uno cada gemido de esa húmeda garganta.

Podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo del guardián emanaba, acudía a su profundo deseo, besando ese etéreo ser, desde lo más suave de su cuello, hasta la comisura de sus labios. Ezreal era suyo, no importaba qué dijeran o qué pensaran las demás personas, la complicidad que tenían en su intimidad era delatora del poder que tenía por sobre este.

Acarició sus mejillas y le enseñó una sonrisa felina. Estaba envenenado, de esa sustancia que llamaban deseo. Ese deseo insano que el cuerpo de Ezreal le provocaba cada vez que retorcía su cuerpo bajo su mirada, las veces que arqueaba la espalda junto a sus gemidos, y lo húmedos que se ponían sus labios, cuando seguía con los ojos llorosos sus brillantes orbes.

—Talon… por favor… No sigas—

—¿O qué? Enarcó una ceja.

El rubio desvió la mirada. —O me volveré loco…

Talon tragó saliva, ese maldito canalla estaba jugando con él. Y él sabía como responder a sus jugarretas.

Formó un camino con su lengua sobre sus clavículas, acusando con el movimiento de sus dedos que necesitaba apoderarse de su cuerpo. Le cogió por la espalda, y lo levantó de tal forma, que pudo sentarlo sobre sus muslos en el suelo. Lo observó con detención. Estaba absorto de la realidad, se veía tan bien, con su cabello despeinado, con esos ojos profundamente azules, con su boca temblorosa que pedía por más y más besos.

Lo mordió sobre el labio para que enseñara los dientes, introduciendo su lengua lo más profundo que se le permitió, tanteando con dos dedos su entrada. Provocó un sobresalto, y los brazos de Ezreal abrazando su cuello.

—Pensé que querías que me detuviera

—Cállate…

Metió uno, y su espalda se arqueó. Metió dos, y sus ojos lloraron. Volvió a besarlo, porque simplemente no le aburría recibir sus jadeos dentro de su boca.

—Quieto. Y lo jaló de los cabellos. Era agresivo, pero nunca al punto de ser cruel. Conocía los gustos del guardián, y, tal como esas delicadas uñas clamaban en su espalda, él mismo adoraba tenerlo así, doblegado a su suerte.

Bastaron dos movimientos para que empujara con sus caderas su falo dentro de esa húmeda cavidad, arrancando aquel desesperado grito de dolor, que lo asustó y excitó aún más.

—D-Duele…

Pero sabía que, en el fondo, muy adentro, ese dolor era la repercusión de no haberlo visto. Estaba estrecho, un poco suave en la entrada. Se había tocado pensando en él, no había otra respuesta; porque no era celoso, pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir a su juguete/persona favorita en toda Runaterra.

Continuó moviendo sus caderas a un compás más bien lento, esperando que se acostumbrase a su intenso vaivén.

Ezreal lo sentía tan difícil, era un mar de emociones. Sabía que quería besarlo, pero también sabía que pronto dejaría de estar solo. En su sonrojo delator pedía perdón a Yuuto por ese extraño encuentro. Incluso le daba las gracias por ser tan condescendiente con él, y permitirle reencontrarse con sus deseos carnales.

Lo abrazaba con desenfreno, jadeando a su oído palabras sucias, porque sabía que lo calentaba. Y para esas alturas, ya no podía pensar con la cabeza.

Sentía como con cada estocada perdía la cordura, como sus órbitas se perdían; como ese encuentro revelaba lo más íntimo de su ser.

Aumentó el ritmo. Marcó el cuello de su víctima, para que no se olvidara de él, y también para que los demás supiesen lo que había y estaba ocurriendo.

Ezreal condicionó la situación con un «ya no puedo más», siendo su semen detenido por la mano de Talon para no ensuciarse de esa viscosa esencia, terminando segundos después dentro de su cavidad.

Se separaron en silencio, Ezreal se levantó como pudo, caminando hasta el baño para limpiarse de lo que había sucedido. Volvió con las mejillas inflamadas de sangre, cabizbajo.

—Diré que no los encontré.

—¿Eh? Levantó la mirada, viendo que Talon ahora le daba la espalda. Sonrió de medio lado, él también sentía vergüenza; también era humano, y eso lo hacía feliz. —¿Puedo pedir algo yo también?— Talon volteó, y Ezreal le plantó un tierno y delicado beso, consiguiendo por fin su asombro. Cerró los ojos, y peinó con torpeza las ajenas hebras de cabello.

No iba a decir que estaba enamorado, porque aún creía que Lux era la luz de sus ojos, mas tampoco iba a negar que sentía atracción por el noxiano.

Él era su némesis, su complejo y su sorpresa.

Talon se apartó, y esbozó una milésima de segundo, una tenue sonrisa. No dijo nada, pero con ese silencio, había dicho todo.

Aquella no sería, definitivamente, la última vez que se verían.


End file.
